Missing you
by rickmanfan1978
Summary: Snape is alone and finds something under the couch


He missed her terribly. Hermione was visiting her parents for the holidays, while Severus Snape was stuck here at Hogwarts to spend holidays on his own. True, she had invited him to meet her parents, but he felt it was not time yet. So here he was, sulking in his room, no students to terrorize, no classes to teach, just an empty castle with Filch and Hagrid as company.

Severus Snape had cleaned his dungeon quarters thrice over, replenished his stock, the potions Pomfrey needed for school term was simmering. He twiddled his thumb restlessly. His eye caught on a piece of garment underneath his couch.

Curiosity peaked, he bent down to retrieve it. A crooked smile crossed his features when he realized what it was.

A pair of black, lacy knickers.

So that's where it went. They had searched high and low for the article after their...session but it had eluded them. Finally Hermione had been forced to leave the dungeons, with her hands holding her skirt in case a draft exposed her nether regions for all his Slytherin underlings to see.

Snape looked at the tiny garment. He had lost all composure when he saw her clad in them, her perky bottom filling it up nicely, with the slight bump of her mound in front.

His mouth salivated, as his fingers caressed the silky material. He remembered almost tearing it off to access her, already finding her wet for him.

He turned the panties over. And true enough, he saw the dried residue of her desire, glistening back at him. The crotch of his trousers suddenly felt tighter. Hesitantly, he leaned his nose in and took a whiff. Hermione's arousal filled his senses.

'Merlin, I'm being aroused by her panties,' he thought in amusement and then shrugged, it's not like he had anything better to do and there was no one around.

His hand dropped to adjust the tightness in his trousers. The silk felt cool against his face.

'Hermione..' he groaned softly to himself, barely noticing as he released his hard cock from his pants, stroking himself into full hardness. Slouching against his armchair, Snape wrapped her panties around his throbbing member, spreading his precum to mingle with her juice. He wrapped the panties around the head of his tingling cock, grimacing at the coldness of the material.

Amazing how a week of abstinence heightened his sex drive. Even his nipples felt sensitive when they brushed against his jacket. He jerked himself off slowly, imagining his tight fist was Hermione's pussy clenching around him. His breathing turned ragged as his pumped himself with her panties around his cock. In his mind, he was riding her doggy style, her moaning like a vixen as he alternatively fucked and spanked her.

'Please sir, I've been a naughty girl,' his fantasy Hermione pleaded in an innocent voice.

'And what do naughty girls deserve?' he growled, forcing himself to stop thrusting into her.

'Spank me, sir.'

He groaned at the words, his cock twitching involuntarily inside her. His large hand drew back and smacked her bottom as Hermione cried out in pain underneath him. He was extremely turned on at the sight of her heavy, swaying breasts everytime his hand landed on her red bottom. Unable to control it anymore, he fucked her mercilessly, grabbing her hips and thrusting until she was crying in ecstasy under him. Groaning, he dropped forward, his sweaty body covering hers. One hand found her clit, fingered it hard while the other squeezed a breast, tweaking the nipple. She bucked as her climax wrecked through her body and he muttered sweet nothings into her ear, knowing she was turned on by his voice.

'That's it, cum for me..' he rasped, pistoning inside her, enjoying the feel of his balls slapping against her flesh. She was so wet, he could hear the slick juices slopping between them as he fucked her.

Closing his eyes reliving this fantasy, his other hand snaked down and massaged his heavy balls. He moaned softly, feeling them draw up, release inevitable.

'Fuck!' His hand was a rapid blur as he stroked rapidly and spurted his thick cum into her panties. He slowed his strokes, feeling his balls empty themselves, his face frozen in a rictus of pleasure and pain. The real world gradually came into focus again.

Snape felt the familiar post-climax sleepiness putting its hold on him. With his semi flaccid member still wrapped around her panties, he thought hazily to himself to owl Hermione to inform her that he had found her panties.  
> <p>


End file.
